


Love At First Sight

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where, at some point in your life, your tattoo will appear revealing to you the first words that your significant other(s) will say to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I did the soulmate AU.  
> It's mainly because I cannot get the song Love At First Sight by The Brobecks out of my head.  
> Title taken from that, obviously. Hope you like this!

Enjolras gets his words at the age of 17, and he’s mildly disappointed that it seems to be nothing more than a cheesy chat-up line. He stares down at the now permanently on his skin black ink and frowns. The words extend from his elbow to his wrist, somewhere that’s hard to hide. He groans in frustration and takes to wearing long sleeves or bandages until he finally finds someone to tailor him a cuff.

He covers up the words every day and refuses whenever anyone asks to see it. Not many people do; it’s quite a private affair, the whole thing. It’s not that Enjolras is ashamed that he has a soulmate, and he’s not overly ashamed of the words either, it’s just that he – despite everything – is actually a romantic. If he ever admits this, Jehan might die of happiness. It’s just a thought that has needled away at the back of his mind since the night he felt its burn on his skin: he wants his soulmate to be the first person, besides him, to see the words.

He meets Courfeyrac three years later, along with his friend Marius, both of whom seem nice people. They don’t hesitate to show off their tattoos, despite the fact that neither of them have found their soulmate. Courfeyrac has _holy shit, it’s you_ on his neck (even he’s willing to admit that that one isn’t particularly imaginative) and Marius has _I’m sorry, I would love to but I’m having a hard time breathing right now_ across his stomach (Marius is equal parts proud of his and concerned about the wellbeing of his soulmate).

They don’t pressure him when Enjolras declines to show them his.

Enjolras takes his cuff off every night, just to see that it’s still there and that it hasn’t changed. He can’t help but feel a little pleased that it is still there. Cheesy chat-up line and all.

-

On Grantaire’s 18th birthday, he feels a searing pain across the palm of his left hand. He stares at the words there for a long while in confusion. At least Combeferre’s had sort of made sense and Éponine’s had been entertaining; his just seemed very odd. He shook it off, however, and accepted it for what it was.

Grantaire was the sort of person who would have liked to cover his tattoo up, but with it being on his palm he eventually decided that the bandage around his hand was more trouble than it was worth.

He remembers meeting Éponine for the first time and thinking that if people got best friend tattoos too, he would have her. They had gotten drunk together that night and she showed off her tattoo, quite high up her thigh, the words reading _you’re either a demon or an angel and I’m having a hard time deciding_. (When she finally finds Montparnasse, she’s pleased to find that he has the words _oh, a demon for sure_ emblazoned across his chest.)

Grantaire had, of course, shown her his in return. She’d frowned at it for a second, squinted her eyes in her drunken state to read it, before saying, “You’re a singer?”

Grantaire had laughed and shaken his head, “No, that’s the thing! I’m not!”

She had just laughed too and said, “Well, I guess you better get practicing.”

-

Two years later Combeferre comes running up to Grantaire, dragging a dark-haired man being him who looks completely at ease with the scenario, his face alight with the widest smile Grantaire has ever seen, “I found him!” Combeferre is yelling, “I fucking found him, R!”

Grantaire puts two and two together very quickly and screams back, “That’s fucking awesome!”

He grabs Combeferre and pulls him into a massive hug before turning to greet the new guy – Combeferre’s soulmate.

Combeferre’s babbling, most likely telling Grantaire everything, but Grantaire just says, “Show me the tattoos.”

They comply, Combeferre lifting his shirt to show the words _hi, can I buy you a drink and maybe a wedding ring?_ and Courfeyrac – as Grantaire learns – pulls the collar of his shirt down a little to reveal the _holy shit, it’s you_.

Grantaire lets out a loud laugh and rolls his eyes and his friend, “You couldn’t have come up with something more original?” he asks, “This guy’s gotta have that on him forever!”

Combeferre blushes a little, but Courfeyrac kisses him gently on the cheek and says, “I don’t mind at all.”

-

Months pass and Courfeyrac and Combeferre are suitably in love. They keep trying to talk both Grantaire and Éponine into going along to some club that they’re a part of – run by one of Courf’s friends, from what Grantaire can tell – but they always decline.

Grantaire still hasn’t found his soulmate but he starts teaching himself the guitar and writing songs to pass the time, he starts the habit before he makes the connection with his tattoo and suddenly he can’t stop.

He books a couple of gigs in cafés and restaurants, working just to earn a little money on top of what little his art gets him, and eventually he gets a job at a café called the Musain. Honestly, he doesn’t realise that it’s the same café that Courf and Ferre have been jabbering on about.

When he gets there he chats to the man and woman working behind the counter for a while, he works out that they’re soulmates, and there’s another part to them who’s not there yet, but they’re looking.

He sets himself up on a small makeshift stage with his mic and a guitar and begins to play. Mostly he plays covers of songs, but occasionally he plays an original song.

After he’s been there for about half an hour he takes a short break to grab a drink.

He’s leaning up against the bar for about two minutes when a group of people walk in, he recognises Courfeyrac and Combeferre, but there’s also two other men with them. One of them is more or less unremarkable, but the other one?

Grantaire’s jaw slackens. _Fuck_ , he thinks, _I have got to sing to that man_.

He gets back to his ‘stage’ and picks up his guitar again. He plucks at the strings and fixes his eyes on the blond God of a man who is chatting amiably with Courf and Ferre.

He takes a deep breath and sings:

_Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again?_

The reaction is instantaneous. The blond guy spins around, turning to face Grantaire fast as lightening. His eyes are wide and he looks startled.

Grantaire returns the stare and sings the rest of the song, ignoring the way Courfeyrac and Combeferre are staring and muttering. When he’s done he sets the guitar down on the ground and stands up, raising one eyebrow at the stranger, a challenge.

The man walks slowly in his direction, never taking his eyes off of him once.

As soon as he’s close enough, standing at the foot of the ‘stage’, he stops. Then he says, in the most beautiful voice that Grantaire has ever heard, the words that Grantaire has committed to memory: _I can’t say I expected you to sing it_.

Everything clicks into place.

Grantaire laughs unexpectedly, “Holy shit,” he says, knowing he’s quoting a friend he mocked for this, “It’s you.” And then he throws himself into the stranger’s arms.

The blond man wraps his arms tightly around Grantaire and says, sounding a little shell-shocked, “I feel the same.”

“Fuck,” Grantaire says, pulling away and giving himself a shake, “Sorry, I’m Grantaire.” He holds out his hand.

The man smiles, “Enjolras,” he replies, and takes Grantaire’s hand, shaking it firmly.

Grantaire hops down off the stage, losing his height advantage over Enjolras, and smiles up at him, “Please say you’ll buy me a drink, because I think I need one right now.”

Enjolras laughs, “Maybe you should buy me one.”

Grantaire laughs too and soon they’re just stood there grinning at each other.

Eventually, however, Enjolras does buy Grantaire that drink, and if the scheduled meeting gets cancelled that night, no one’s really going to hold that against him.

(Marius meets Cosette that night too, and he walks straight up to her and says, _let me take you out for coffee_. Enjolras isn’t so distracted that he doesn’t smile and glance over when he hears the reply that Marius has tattooed on his skin. It’s a night for love all round.)

**Author's Note:**

> I bashed this out in about an hour so it is un-beta'd.  
> All mistakes are my own :)
> 
> I have a writing blog: theskyis-forever come say hi and leave a prompt :)  
> Also, if you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
